Giving up for you, perhaps ?
by vanimia
Summary: Bellatrix Black, aînée des trois sœurs, se voit contrainte par la destinée de réaliser le vœu de sa famille. Seulement, sa vie a prit un tournant drastique lors de ses sept ans, elle n'a alors qu'une seule chose à faire : emprunter le chemin qui lui convient le mieux. Mais avec une famille telle que la sienne, aucun choix n'est plus simple qu'un autre.


**Note importante :** Pour les besoins de cette fic, on peut dire au-revoir à la time line, merci de votre compréhension ^-^

Enjoy#

* * *

 _Un jour, il y a bien longtemps, un homme avait déclaré à la population sorcière qu'_ _ **ils**_ _n'étaient pas des bêtes, que l'analogie n'était pas nécessaire car il pouvait apporter plus que n'importe quel badaud à la personne choisie. En un sens, ils ne la choisissaient pas, c'est vrai, la Magie les contrôlait et pouvait-on réellement refuser un être élu par la Magie elle-même ? C'était ce qu'il avait avancé comme argument principal. Il avait ensuite avoué que la requête hypocrite de son espèce était à double sens, car les élus ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, au risque d'occasionner la mort du premier et la folie chez le second. Sans surprise, la Magie acceptait parfois d'offrir une âme sœur à certains mais ne permettait pas à cette chance de se répéter à d'autres occasions. Capricieuse qu'elle était, la Magie n'avait qu'une règle : si vous laissiez filer cette faveur, le sort s'abattrait alors._

 _Anonyme_.

* * *

 **Giving up for you, perhaps ?**

Bellatrix referma ses longs doigts sur le bout de parchemin, endommageant le papier, le froissant et enfonçant ses ongles dans le grain rêche de ce qui se trouvait être une lettre officielle envoyée par son oncle et chef de maison : Orion Black. Ô, joie !

Rageusement, elle la fit brûler d'un informulé, peu disposée à ce que cette lettre tombe entre d'autres mains que les siennes. Des mains viles qui sauraient se servir de l'information, sauraient comment la relayer rapidement. Il en était absolument hors de question.

Les cendres restantes reposaient dans sa main, sur sa paume tendue. A ce moment précis, elle eut l'impression de n'être rien de plus que l'une de ces cendres. Parce que ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, elle ne pouvait pas décemment l'accepter. Elle savait que cela arriverait bien un jour. Elle était de Sang-Pur après tout, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen quel qu'il soit pour elle d'y échapper, mais… elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas elle. Ca ne le serait jamais. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, elle devrait faire face à cette épreuve, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire. C'était son destin. Tout tracé. Cependant, une part d'elle s'insurgeait déjà, elle voulait être libre et elle eut beaucoup de mal à étouffer cette partie de son être car ça la représentait pleinement. Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour ça lui poserait problème de laisser fleurir puis grandir ce feu qui la consumait et qui brûlait quiconque s'en approchait à présent.

Alors elle bâillonna cette partie d'elle-même, encore une fois. Et tout ce qui lui resta fut cette colère ardente. Celle qui la suivait partout, celle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler pleinement… Et dans son esprit se rejouait les mots décousus écrit de la main de son oncle. Dans un ordre si confus.

Narcissa, ta sœur de trois ans ta cadette, est officiellement engagée avec l'héritier Malfoy… absolument…inenvisageable… affligeant… consternant… aînée des trois… impossible… mariage arrangé… obligation… renier ton sang… honte de la famille s'il advenait qu'elle se marit avant toi… prendre tes responsabilités… voir plus loin… ton futur…. Et faire honneur à ta maison en te mariant avec un bon parti… Tes parents arrangent d'ores et déjà une rencontre… ne peux pas t'y soustraire…

Furieuse, elle souffla un bon coup sur les cendres, les laissant envahir le compartiment et s'enfonça rageusement dans son siège.

– Salazar me vienne en aide…

x x x

Elle se composa comme elle le put un masque, lissant ses traits, prête à affronter les ruées et autres embrassades qui agitaient d'ores et déjà le quai. Sur son visage, pas un seul indice ne trahissait qu'elle était chamboulée par la lettre qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours auparavant. Alors, la tête haute, sa colère enfouie, elle descendit du train.

Un sourire sarcastique ainsi qu'une veine apparente sur son front firent leur apparition lorsqu'elle aperçut son cher cousin, Sirius, la dépasser rapidement pour aller courir dans les bras des parents Potter. Pendant une petite seconde, elle s'imagina à sa place. Non pas dans les bras de ces fichus Potter, mais dépourvue de tous devoirs envers sa famille de sang. Libre.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle le trouvait si pathétique. Sirius était pathétique. Et en son for intérieur, l'essence de sa colère trembla d'autant plus.

Bella s'avança à pas mesurés vers son paternel qui était, sans surprise, accompagné de son frère, Orion. En le voyant ici, son pas vacilla quelque peu. Pas de peur. Non. Plutôt d'appréhension, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait une nouvelle fois le confronter subir une autre humiliation. Elle n'aimait pas Orion. C'était un homme qui ne se souciait en rien de la vie d'autrui et certainement pas plus de sa famille. Tout ce qu'il faisait été faire fleurir les affaires des Black, mais, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait certainement pas comprise. Les Black se soutenaient, dans l'ombre, ils étaient plus liés les uns aux autres que n'importe quelle autre famille. Ils avaient tant d'ennemis que, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, cela les ferait tomber, les uns après les autres. Ça, Orion, semblait l'avoir occulté. Un jour, il le paierait cher et en un sens, il l'avait déjà en partie payé ; Sirius. Elle retint un sourire dégoûté et rejoint ses parents.

– Père, Mère, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, salua calmement l'aînée des trois sœurs. Mon oncle…

Elle s'inclina lentement, pleine de grâce. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle venait de faire un affront. Saluer le chef de famille en dernier. Et quel affront ! Le pire ou le meilleur dans tout cela était qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente mais son côté effronté, celui que son oncle tentait de bâillonner, remontait rapidement à la surface en sa présence. Pathétique ironie.

– Navré de vous avoir fait patienter, il me fallait régler un dernier point avec…

– Peu importe Bella, il y a plus important, s'extasia son père.

Elle jeta un regard à sa mère qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière son mari et qui la scrutait avec empathie. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

– La lettre, tu as bien reçu ma lettre, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ? Questionna le chef de famille. Il n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part, question rhétorique.

– Il se trouve que nous avons trouvé exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Et là, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut ce qui allait tout simplement déclencher une tempête. Du haut de toute sa posture, la regardant avec son air sarcastique peu engageant, son foutu sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il s'avançait royalement vers eux, suivit de son père et de son jeune frère.

 _Rodolphus Lestrange_.

– Non, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Merlin…

x x x

Ses vacances étaient à présent fichues. Ca y était. Le rejeton Lestrange avait enfin réussi son coup. Sincèrement, elle avait conscience que sa famille n'était pas la plus aimante qui soit, mais à ce niveau-là, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Parce que c'était _Rodolphus_ foutu _Lestrange_ ! Cet imbécile qui se croyait au-dessus de toutes lois ! Elle ne méritait pas ça, ce n'est pas comme si elle le faisait exprès après tout. C'était juste…elle. On la punissait pour des choses qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler depuis ce _jour-là_.

Et par-dessus tout, elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse pour sa sœur. Cissa, elle, avait choisi de son plein gré son aimé. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Sa cadette était passionnément tombée dans les bras du descendant Malfoy. Elle la comprenait en un sens. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy venait d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur, il était beau, riche, avait du bon sens et un avenir d'ores et déjà tout tracé. Toutes les qualités que recherchaient leurs parents pour leurs filles.

Lestrange était de Sang-Pur, venant d'une grande famille bien que moins fameuse que les Malfoy, il avait énormément d'argent, faisait également partie du cercle des 27, avait des engagements politiques récents et était plutôt joli garçon mais cela ne faisait pas tout. Surtout avec un caractère pareil. Il était vicieux, rustre et ses bonnes manières lui faisaient bien trop de fois défaut à son goût. Elle était une Black, par Merlin ! Le respect était de mise, quelque soit son sexe, elle était héritière, aînée de la famille, malheureusement, son cousin, plus jeune qu'elle de plusieurs années, allait lui enlever ce privilège. Malgré tout, elle appréciait beaucoup Regulus, il était réfléchi et patient, pas comme son frère qui honorait sans cesse sa maison de ses méfaits. Il était digne de la maison Black.

Malheureusement pour elle, même en étant l'aînée, elle ne le serait jamais. Jamais aussi digne. Ni de Regulus, ni de Cissa. Elle faisait avec, parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement et relevait la tête, continuait à marcher droit devant elle sans jamais se retourner, parce que si elle n'était réellement pas digne de sa maison, elle pouvait encore le paraître aux yeux des autres. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de son cercle familial vienne à la juger, ça jamais, tant qu'elle le pourrait, elle empêcherait cela d'arriver.

Ses parents le savaient, sa mère le savait, et pourtant ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'accepter de changer le destin de sa fille à jamais : de la condamner à vivre avec un idiot fini…avec une personne qui lui était tout sauf destinée.

Bella baissa la tête et observa sa main, plus particulièrement sa main gauche qui était décorée par une bague sertie d'une pierre d'un bleu minuit aux multiples faces. Cette bague lui avait été offerte lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'âge de sept ans – âge auquel tout avait soudainement basculé pour elle – par un puissant homme venu de très loin pour la rencontrer. Quand elle y repensait maintenant, elle en riait presque. Cette bague représentait un rêve qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais à cause du gamin Lestrange. C'était l'histoire d'une vie, le rêve d'un futur qu'elle aurait pu emprunter si les circonstances avaient été différentes et si elle n'appartenait pas à une famille si destructrice.

Elle releva ses yeux et se scruta dans le miroir de l'élégante coiffeuse mise à sa disposition. Ses traits fins, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres cramoisies, son nez long, ses cheveux fous mais si soyeux. Et enfin ses yeux, d'une couleur qui différait tant de celle de ses chères sœurs. Un violet profond. Elle s'y perdit l'espace d'un instant, recherchant la lueur qui lui permettrait de changer de chemin, de se décider. Brille tendre lueur, brille jusqu'à plus souffle.

Elle s'empara d'un peigne et commença à dresser sa chevelure pour leur donner forme. Elle les apprivoisa et les arrangea à l'aide de plusieurs sorts et diverses pinces dans une coiffure digne de son rang puis elle s'empara d'une robe prune qui tombait sur ses chevilles qui dessinait parfaitement sa morphologie. Enfin, elle s'empara de son bâton de rouge à lèvre comme seul touche d'ajout superflu et redessina ses lèvres carmines. Elle se pinça les lèvres une dernière fois, inséra un peigne de cristal dans ses cheveux, hérité d'une de ses nombreuses tantes et qui se passait génération après génération.

Fin prête, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre toquer à la porte.

Accompagnée par le frère cadet, qui se devait de l'amener au premier dîner comme le voulait la tradition familiale des Lestrange, elle descendit quelques marches et traversa plusieurs couloirs généreusement ornementés. Elle se mit à penser qu'un jour, sûrement, tout cela lui appartiendrait également. Mais elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion que déjà se profilait au loin une double porte en bois massif.

Le dîner se passa en toute convenance. Pas un écart ne fut commis, ni par l'un, ni par l'autre des partis. Ils avaient peu parlé et à la fin du repas, les parents de Rodolphus étaient venus s'entretenir avec eux. Elle avait écouté d'une oreille, sachant déjà tout ce qu'elle devait savoir : elle allait se marier avec un imbécile et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à briser le contrat de mariage sans briser ses liens familiaux.

Quelques tournures furent échangées, des banalités déclarées sans bien grand intérêt pour elle ni pour eux. Finalement, le couple énonça l'envie de parler à leur fils dans quelque chose de plus privée, la libérant ainsi de ses obligations de la journée. En tout gentleman – qu'il n'était pas forcément en toutes circonstances d'après son expérience personnelle – Rodolphus la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre avant de revenir dans le petit salon afin de pouvoir enfin converser plus tranquillement avec ses géniteurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte.

– Quel plaisir après tout ce temps passé ensemble de te savoir enfin mienne ma chère Bella.

– Essaye encore une fois de m'appeler ainsi et tu le regretteras amèrement, _Rudy_ , claqua-t-elle sèchement.

– Oh, mais j'attends de voir ça Be-lla.

En un mouvement rapide et souple, elle lui planta sa baguette sous la gorge.

– Encore une fois je t'en pris, l'incita-t-elle, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour garder le peu d'honneur qui lui restait en cette fin de soirée.

– Je te déconseille d'essayer de me menacer, petite sorcière…

A ses mots, il prit l'avantage et retourna sa future fiancée et l'encastra presque dans le mur voisin.

– …Ou tu pourrais subir quelques séquelles peu avantageuses. Alors, suis-bien mon conseil : reste-à-ta-place.

Bella serra les dents, lançant un regard furieux vers le sorcier malveillant qu'était cet idiot. Elle tenta de se dégager mais s'arrêta nette lorsqu'il s'en prit à sa sauvage chevelure, l'attrapant férocement.

– Comment oses-tu ! Je suis une Black, tu n'as aucun droit de…

Il l'interrompit en tirant sur sa tignasse, elle laissa lui échapper un soupir de douleur. Rodolphus s'approcha de son oreille, soufflant mauvaisement.

– Mais tu n'es plus une Black pour longtemps ma belle, alors fais attention à ce que tu fais, cela pourrait …s'accompagner de conséquences…te concernant toi ou quelqu'un qui t'est proche, certainement. Un amant à me déclarer ma chère Bella ? Ou tes jeunes sœurs si charmantes seraient-elles réellement ta seule compagnie ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de sa toute puissance sur ce qui lui servirait d'épouse dans un avenir proche, qu'il se pliait de douleur sous l'assaut de l'aînée de Black, vipère qu'elle était.

– N'ose même pas poser tes sales doigts sur un seul de leurs cheveux, menaça-t-elle avant de claquer la porte et de l'enchanter.

– Tu n'es pas mieux qu'un elfe de maison en ces lieux Black. Tu te trouves dans _ma_ maison et d'ici quelques heures, ton charmes sera caduc, à ce moment-là je reviendrais pour te punir, d'ici là, attends moi bien sagement, _mauvais sang_.

Bella s'adossa à la porte, la respiration saccadée et les cheveux partiellement défaits. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol, froissant sa jolie robe et enfonça sa tête entre ses bras fins.

x x x

Bellatrix courait à travers les fourrées, elle ne s'arrêta pas un instant pour regarder derrière elle si son absence avait déjà été perçue. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, cette maison ne serait jamais la sienne, elle ne foulerait plus jamais la poussière qui empruntait le chemin qu'elle suivait pour sortir de la propriété.

Sans doute sa fuite serait mal vue, mais elle n'avait aucun regret. Enfin si, un seul, celui de ne pas avoir régler son compte à ce dégénéré de Lestrange avant de partir. Il avait osé la rabaisser à ses pauvres pieds, elle, une Black ! Jamais encore n'avait-elle ressentit une telle honte que quand il s'était pensé supérieur à elle car sur aucun point il ne l'était. Elle était brillante dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle venait d'une famille bien plus ancienne et _toujours pure_ , elle était dotée d'une grâce et d'une beauté qui ne lui serait jamais accordée et surtout, elle avait encore un cerveau et un cœur. Jamais il ne pourrait lui enlever ça. Toutes ces qualités qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine effleurer…

Voyant où elle se trouvait, elle ralentit et dès qu'elle le put, sortit sa baguette et transplana, ne laissant rien derrière elle, si ce n'est un parfum envoûtant.

x x x

Dans un coin sombre d'une rue qui l'était tout autant, là où une légère brume envahissait chaque recoin, apparut de nulle part sous seul regard de l'astre lunaire une fine silhouette encapuchonnée. La dite silhouette scruta les alentours quelques instants, cherchant le moindre signe de vie, l'air méfiante. De légères boucles ébène toutes emmêlées dépassaient de son capuchon et, seule dans le brouillard, une forme suivit cette silhouette du regard, des points brillants dans la nuit noire.

La silhouette traversa la rue rapidement ne voulant pas rester dans cet endroit alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle en connaissant bien trop les risques pour s'y tenter. Elle rattrapa bien vite le carrefour adjacent à la rue, dépassa une âme perdue et s'arrêta devant une porte finement ouvragée. Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche puis toqua lourdement à la porte.

Celle-ci s'entrouvrit et une créature aux yeux immenses passa sa petite tête en travers. Lorsque _ça_ eut reconnu la personne se trouvant sur le porche, _ça_ invita ladite personne à s'introduire à l'intérieur de la demeure.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et passa la porte, ne percevant pas même l'éclat violet qui la fixait non loin de là.

Après s'y être fait inviter, elle entra dans le premier salon.

– Bellatrix, ma chère, j'attendais justement ta visite.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, peu étonné par une des nombreuses choses étranges qui entouraient une fois de plus sa tante.

– Tante Cassiopeia, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant telle une dame devant une aînée. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir prévenue par avance, je ne savais où me rendre si ce n'est ici.

– Voyons, Bellatrix, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, mais, en premier lieu, il va falloir te réarranger. Misty, va indiquer la salle d'eau à cette jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse se nettoyer et apporte lui d'autres vêtements pour qu'elle puisse s'apprêter plus convenablement, ordonna la plus âgée des deux.

– Bien Maitresse, cela sera fait comme il vous plaira, répondit l'elfe en se penchant bizarrement gracieusement pour un elfe de maison.

Ainsi fut fait. Bella se rendit dans l'une des nombreuses salles de bains de la demeure et se vêtit comme une héritière invité chez quelqu'un d'important se devait de l'être. Elle laissa libre cours à l'elfe concernant ses cheveux. Celui-ci les remonta en une coiffure élégante mais plus simple que ce qu'elle avait fait précédemment. La jeune Black s'observa un instant dans le miroir, cherchant la moindre faille dans son déguisement avant de finalement revenir en la compagnie même de sa tante.

Elle s'installa après y avoir été invité dans l'un des fauteuils bordeaux qui décoraient la pièce.

Sa congénère se fit servir un vin très probablement des plus rares et le fit tourner dans son verre quelques instants, ne la lâchant pas un instant du regard.

– Bellatrix, ce que tu as fais ce soir sera très lourd en réprimandes, je me doute que tu en es consciente, cependant, tu fais partie intégrante de cette famille, tu dois donc assumer ta place et montrer que tu en es digne.

Bella pinça ses lèvres.

– Je sais tout cela ma tante, mais ils ont voulu me marier à ce Lestrange et je sais qu'oncle Orion n'a pas choisi ce faible d'esprit au hasard. Celui-ci est tout sauf digne de moi, il le sait parfaitement, mais, suis-je même digne de ce sang ?

– Tu n'es pas une Black pour ton sang Bellatrix, tu es une Black dans ton comportement, dans tes actions et dans ta manière d'être. Tu es une Black bien plus que certains autres de la famille ne le sont. Tu as de la personnalité et du caractère, tu ne lâches rien et ce sang qui est tien n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Orion est aveugle de ne pas le voir et c'est aussi pour cela que je ne l'ai pas encore prévenu que tu te trouvais présentement en ma demeure. A vrai dire, tu ressemble beaucoup à ta tante, Dorea, elle avait une façon d'être très similaire à la tienne.

– Peut-être, ma tante, mais tante Dorea a choisi un chemin qui ne lui a apporté que des bonnes choses. D'avance je peux prédire ma déchéance s'il arrivait par malheur de je me marie avec ce Lestrange.

– Alors, ce que tu veux, c'est t'enfuir ?

– Non !

– Mais, ma chère, seul ce chemin-ci t'offrira ce que tu désires. Ce que tu désires réellement ou plutôt celui qui te mérites vraiment.

Bellatrix plissa les yeux, suspicieusement.

– Que voulez-vous d…

– Oh, je t'en pris Bella, ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. Je sais _ce que tu es_. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, seul Orion ne comprends pas ta valeur, mais que veux-tu, on ne peut pas avoir un homme comme Acturus l'était à chaque génération.

Bella regarda ailleurs, serrant le bras du siège fortement sous la pression qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, ni mes très chers parents d'ailleurs.

– Mais ce n'est pas d'eux dont tu crains l'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda sa tante avec son air toujours aussi impassible.

Bella scruta longuement son hôte.

– Comment avez-vous su ? Seul mère, père et mon oncle le savent et jamais ils ne vous l'auraient répété.

– Il est vrai qu'en moi-même, je ne représente plus grand-chose pour la famille, cependant, il est important de se garder informer de tout ce qu'il se passe. C'est ainsi que j'ai su pour le fils Lestrange.

Bellatrix la regarda, dans l'expectative.

– …et… te concernant, c'est vrai que tu le caches très habilement. Après tout, les femmes de la famille Black ont toujours été très belle mais ta beauté à toi est réellement éclatante, ma chère, puis il y a tes pupilles, elles sont d'un violet qui n'a jamais été vu dans la lignée, il m'a suffit d'une certaine disposition à découvrir ce que tout le monde cache, un sixième sens, si tu préfères, expliqua la dame, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je suis réellement navré que ton oncle soit si mesquin et aveugle, je ne puis cependant pas t'aider à le raisonner, il y a longtemps que ce garnement ne m'écoute plus.

Bella observa sa bague quelques secondes durant.

– Alors…que dois-je faire tante Cassiopeia ?

– Deux choix s'offrent à toi, tu le sais parfaitement. Tu peux évidemment passer la nuit ici et rentrer lorsque le soleil se lèvera, présenter tes excuses aux Lestrange ainsi qu'aux Black et obéir à leurs directives puis te marier avec le rejeton Lestrange.

– Et si je décide de ne pas faire cela ?

– Dans le cas contraire, tu peux tout abandonner, Bellatrix : ta famille, ton entourage, les Lestrange et partir à la recherche de la personne que tu cherches sans cesse inconsciemment.

Bellatrix la fixa, les yeux plus grands et sirota doucement son thé.

– Cependant, tu seras reniée de la famille comme l'ont été bien d'autres avant toi bien entendu. C'est ton choix Bella, je ne te pousse vers aucunes de ces deux voies qui s'offrent à toi, je te pousse cependant à en choisir une rapidement.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle devait choisir entre sa famille et son bonheur ? Non. Plutôt entre sa famille et sa santé…

– Je… Si je fais cela… Je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir Cissa, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans préciser l'évidence du 'cela'.

– C'est une bonne déduction, ma chère fille. Je t'aiderai quoi qu'il arrive, sois en certaine.

Bella se passa une main dans les cheveux, replaçant une mèche folle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, Cissa était sa sœur. Comment pourrait-elle l'abandonner ? Sirius avait tout abandonné pour quelque chose qu'il savait pouvoir le remplacer, une seconde famille. Mais elle n'en avait pas et ce qu'elle cherchait était ce qu'il était. Encore dissimulé dans l'ombre, à l'attendre. Elle se releva et tira sur un pan du rideau de la fenêtre la plus proche. Bella observa au loin la ville endormie. Que faire ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle cru apercevoir quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre, un éclat indigo s'élever à travers le brouillard qui semblait la fixer en retour. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de percevoir plus clairement la forme, mais rien n'y fit.

Elle sursauta en sentant la main de sa tante sur son bras.

– Il est temps.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle était déjà couchée dans un lit qui ne lui appartenait pas, dans une maison de l'Allée des Embrumes où elle ne logeait pas, juste une sincère invitation et un dilemme pesant. Elle ferma ses brillantes améthystes sans y avoir compté. Un filet d'eau s'échappant sans le vouloir de son œil.

Au matin, elle s'éveilla plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Plus austère aussi. Au fond, elle avait déjà choisi et cette décision allait la briser. De toute façon, quel que soit son choix, ça allait la briser, elle le savait. D'un côté, elle perdait sa famille et de l'autre, un héritage dont elle n'avait pas voulu et qui lui avait été imposé. L'héritage de cet homme qui lui avait offert la bague. Ce bijou magnifique qui lui assurait une vie plus que merveilleuse, en principe.

Alors, Bellatrix prit ses affaires et remercia chaleureusement la maîtresse de maison par le biais de son elfe, ne voulant pas la réveiller de si bon matin.

Dans la rue, elle marchait lentement, suivant son destin avec appréhension. Alors qu'elle empruntait une ruelle vide et plus étroite que certaines autres, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, cachant ses yeux pour qu'elle ne le voit pas. Elle commença à se débattre, paniquant et soudain, un souffle chaud à son oreille accompagné d'une brusque ruée d'air la fit se paralyser nette.

Ce parfum était envoûtant, parfaitement ensorcelant, elle inspira profondément et se cala plus intimement dans cette étreinte.

– C'est toi alors… Soupira-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il la libérait. Et elle la reconnu, cette lueur violette qui avait flotté à l'horizon la nuit dernière.

– Il y a longtemps que je t'attendais, Bellatrix Black, murmura-t-il, plongeant ses améthystes dans les siennes.

Elle le serra fort contre elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais maintenant elle reconnaissait cette impression de bien être qui la gagnait depuis un petit moment lorsqu'elle se baladait hors de chez elle. Et c'était bien plus fort alors qu'elle se tenait dans ses bras. Bras d'un inconnu pas si inconnu.

Puis il y eut ces mots.

Des mots pleins de promesses.

Et elle se rappela de la réflexion qui l'avait tourmenté depuis la veille. Et elle ferma les yeux, dépité, parce qu'elle se souvenait de sa décision. Elle commença à trembler à nouveau. Peur de fuir et de ne pas se souvenir de cette impression rassurante. Non. Elle devait le faire.

Bellatrix passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du jeune homme et sortit sa baguette discrètement, elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui disant tout par la pensée. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et il lui sourit. Un sourire franche qui la fit presque renoncer, mais un visage s'imposa dans son esprit alors elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et quand il lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle jeta un Stupefix qui atteignit froidement sa cible.

La jeune femme soupira un « pardonne-moi » et s'excusa tout le long du chemin et bien encore dans ses pensées, parce qu'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était désolé : d'être ce qu'elle était. Parce qu'un Black fait ce qu'il a à faire, ne se retourne pas et n'a pas de remords lorsque les actions ont été complétées.

Bellatrix, elle, pleura et revint chez elle en piteux état, parce qu'au fond, son sang était souillé d'un sang impropre à sa maison. Pourtant, elle revint, choisissant sa famille plutôt que tout autre chose et bien qu'elle sache que cela la rendrait folle, elle choisit ce qu'elle avait de plus chère au monde : sa sœur.

Elle se marierait comme demandé, elle briserait le lien qui l'attachait à cet homme et elle se laisserait sombrer. Peu importait. Parce que Narcissa serait là, à ses côtés. Peu importe ce qu'elle ferait de sa 'vie' à présent, parce avait fait un choix digne d'une vraie Black.

Elle avait choisie la famille avant tout, avant même son héritage…

…vélane qu'elle était.

* * *

 **End~**


End file.
